


Did you miss me?

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BBC, Fluff, I'll add tags with the story, Love, M/M, Moriarty is real, Mystrade (later), Post- Moriarty's death, Secret Relationship, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After Moriarty's death someone wants to play a game with Sherlock.Who is it? How that game will end?I wrote this few years ago and now I just translated it so I could post it.Please don't judge...





	Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want me to continue.

It's been a year since Moriarty disappeared from London's world and Sherlock was now laying on the sofa in his Baker Street apartment.  
"Boring!" he suddenly shouted getting up.  
"Don't be so over dramatic Sherlock." John spoke up coming out of the kitchen. "You just solved two murders and one kidnapping case."  
"That doesn't change the fact I'm bored.." detective sighed.  
Suddenly his phone vibrated. Man took it and saw a notification of a new message but he has no idea who it possibly was. Mycroft was usually calling, Molly was gone and Mrs. Hudson has just been in their living room minutes ago. Despite that he decided to check.  
/If dear detective is so bored maybe we should play a game?/  
Message wasn't signed and number was blocked so Sherlock knew there was no point of asking who that was.  
/What game? SH/ he simply texted back.  
/The game of places./  
/? SH/  
/There will be three pictures send to your blog. I will hide a phone in one of those places and if you find it I'll send you further instructions./  
/How do you know I'll agree to this nonsense? SH/  
/Because you have nothing better to do... Besides, the great Sherlock wouldn't miss such a huge opportunity./  
/I have to agree with that. SH/  
/In that case, the game is on?/  
/The game is on. SH/  
"John turn on your laptop." Sherlock ordered before he felt another vibration.  
/And don' tell anyone about our game./  
"What for?" Watson asked.  
"I need to check something." he said.  
"I assume that you're not going to tell me what?" but soldier did what he was told to.  
"What for?" Sherlock asked surprised.  
"Nothing..." shorter one sighed.  
The men sat by the computer and opened John's blog. There was one new message so he opened it.  
/These are three pictures. You have one minute. Good luck./  
First photo was showing his apartment, his room where he slept to be specific. "No it's too easy." he thought. "Whoever this is wouldn't be able to hide phone here, I would have noticed." On the second one there was a pool where he first met Moriarty as a villain. "Too obvious." The pool was a pretty good hideout but it was too wet and at this hour there were a lot of people there. Third pic was took on a roof where James killed himself in front of Sherlock. "Bingo. But why there? And why it supposed to take me more then a second?" Detective shut the machine down and took his coat.  
"I'll be back soon." he just informed John.  
"I'm going to meet with Mary anyway so I'll be back late. Tell Mrs. Hudson not to wait with dinner for me."  
After this sentence brunet went out on rainy streets of London. Not even ten minutes passed and he was already standing on the roof. Behind the high voltage box he found the phone, a pretty old black Samsung.  
/Go to the other side of the roof./ the screen was showing.  
Sherlock did it but only because of curiosity. On the edge he saw an apple with I O U cut on it. Whoever did this was going too far. Moriarty was dead... "Or maybe..? No." Detective saw criminal shooting himself with his own eyes. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from that phone.  
/Come back to the apartment./  
/Why? SH/  
/There is a surprise waiting for you./  
Consultant got off the building and went back to 221B Baker St. Stepping into the apartment he tried to focus on possible sounds or smells but nothing has changed. It was quiet... Too quiet... He climbed on the stairs and opened the doors.  
First thing he saw was a figure, A man standing next to the window what successfully made the identification harder. Sherlock noticed that men was smaller than him and immediately tried to deduct something more.  
Jacket- custom-made.  
Shoes- lacquered, old, expensive.  
RICH.  
Hair- dark, settle in place with gel.  
CARES FOR HIS LOOK.  
Hands-no ring, no wrinkles.  
NOT MARRIED. AROUND 30.  
"Who are you?" Holmes asked.  
"Don't you recognize me" the well known voice asked.  
Detective would recognize that low, a little psychotic sound everywhere.  
"It's not you." this time even he was shocked. "It's just a dream. You're dead."  
"Am I?" Man turned around and Sherlock had no more doubts.  
"Jim.."

"You're not the only one who can fake his own death Sherlock." Moriarty stepped away from the window and stood in the middle.  
"How?"  
"Maybe you can tell me if you're such a great detective..."  
Now on consultant face was only an anger.  
"A year." he hissed. "It's been a year and you decide to come back like nothing happened." this time he was closing in to the other. "You didn't give any sign. You died."  
"Oh Sherlock. If only I was the first who did that." thing that happened later nobody expected. Especially not James.  
There only was a loud sound and after a moment criminal was holding his red cheek staring at Sherlock in surprise. Suddenly detective grabbed Moriarty's tie and pulled him closer to connect their lips in, full of hate and pain, kiss. They separated only because the lack of oxygen.  
"I hate you." Sherlock admitted as he gasped for air.  
Their foreheads were pressed together, detective's hand on Jim's cheek and his hands on Sherlock's.  
"The game is on Sherlock." Moriarty said. "Don't think I'll be easy on you. I can see those headlines and panicking Scotland Yard. James Moriarty back from the dead."  
"I missed you." Holmes just said.  
Criminal just smiled and connected their lips again.  
"Me too." he answered when they were looking into each other eyes.  
The third kiss was short.  
"Now forgive me." Jim moved away. "I have a lot of work to do but don't be afraid I'll see you tomorrow. Till that moment track local news and answer your phone, it'll be loud about me in the morning."  
"Can you at least tell me what are you planning?"  
"And where's fun in that? But before I leave... I have something for you..." Moriarty reached into the pocket for a box.  
Sherlock took it and opened just to see a black watch.  
"And what's that for?" he asked when the older man was putting it on his wrist.  
"What do you think, detective?" he smiled.  
They kissed again but this time the kiss was full of lust. They didn't know when they'll see each other again, at least Sherlock didn't. This moment lasted really long just like time was flowing slower than usual.  
"I already miss you." detective said when the broke apart.  
"See you soon." James answered leaving.


End file.
